


Snippet: Why Did the World's First Consulting Chicken Cross the Road?

by Darth_Nonie



Series: Why Did the Chicken... (Snippets) [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie





	Snippet: Why Did the World's First Consulting Chicken Cross the Road?

Why did the **World's First Consulting Chicken** cross the road?

  


To perform experiments on the other side. And because, unlike the time he'd almost ended up as feathers on a taxicab's grille, his coopmate John wasn't there to stop him.

Luckily, this time his experiments went perfectly, even if John did complain afterward about the five gizzards in the feeder.


End file.
